eifelfandomcom-20200214-history
Unmarked Locations
La'Fauna - Once a mighty city, this long buried ruin takes up a surprisingly large amount of space underneath the Melva Desert, with it's main point of entry being the ruins at the Melva Oasis. Since being buried for thousands of years, La'Fauna has become a thriving city once again, but not in the fashion it once was. The place is home to possibly hundreds of expert Thieves and Assassins. While not officially a nation, or a city, La'Fauna is ruled by the High Council, which presumably is also in charge of the myriad different branches of the Thieves Guild that exist all over Eifel, and many of the Assassins Guilds and Bounty Hunting Troupes as well. While most of the old cities landmarks have been left to rot, the shops are well maintained, as are the insides of the houses here. Also called 'The City of Ghosts', not only for it's paranormal activity, but because the guards, and most of the residents of La'Fauna, can seem to disappear into the shadows of the place at will. While it's possible to get into the city just by digging in the wrong spot and falling into it, the main point of entry is the underwater ruins at Melva. The way there isn't known to the general populace, or even most adventurers, because they pride themselves on their secrecy. But for those that know the way, there are guards posted at the entrance to the city, who will ask to see a travelers 'mark' before they are allowed entrance. The 'mark', is a small talisman, usually made of wood, attached to a finely crafted rope made of Forest Green silk. It is often kept well hidden on the travelers person, to keep it from being lost or stolen by Thieves from any of the rival, smaller Thieves guilds of Eifel. It should be noted that while archeologists would love to find the lost city of La'Fauna, the fact that it's a den crawling with thieves and murderers would do well to ensure that such explorers would never make it back from such a trip. It's rumored that the ruins that contain the path to La'Fauna also lead to an ancient temple where a powerful entity was sealed away, but no information has been found yet to prove the existence of such an entity, nor the supposed 'temple' that he or she rests in. The Club Only accessable to those who ply the skies, "The Club" while like a resort, a place where both bounty hunters and sky pirates come to relax. It's staffed with bouncers that are litterally the best of the best, they enforce the Club's code of neutrality. No one is allowed to settle scores or hunt bounties within it's confines. The attendants see to the guests every whims. The location is a closely garded secret. The only way to gain enterance is to fly there. There's a catch though; The Club is located on a manmade, airborne island that continuously drifts about the world of Eifel on various air currents. Because of this, the only dependable way to loacate the place is to have a special device given by the Clubs maintainer to it's most valued patrons. The device is similar in appearance to a Fey seeing stone. Being a ring of metal surrounding a colored piece of glass. The surrounding ring is a machine, when activated by the hidden button, a light appears on the glass which can be used like a radar device to "home in" on the island wherever in Eifel it is. Light bending material on the bottom of the Island and fog generators camoflage it from the ground, making it seem like it is invisible, or that it's a cloud drifting by. While it spends most of it's time just drifting along, the Club does have engines and controls, which are put into use if it gets too close to the violent winds that wrack the air and sea around the Holy Tree. And similarly if it goes too far into the territory of the Frozen Southlands, it can be redirected towards warmer climates. The Club's main hall has a Traditional style Bar Counter in it, however, the rest of the room is furnished with small clusters of combinations of either 2 - 3 Plush Armchairs, or 2 Armchairs and a loveseat, with small round end tables or the occasional oval coffee table to set drinks and/or reading material on. There are three Fire places in the main hall, 2 of which have couches, armchairs, and coffee tables near them. The center fireplace however is partitioned off and elevated from the rest of the room slightly. It's the Club Owner Lady Monet's private sitting area, and has a huge armchair where she can often be found in the evening, unwinding after a long day with a glass of warm brandy. The area also has a large, ornate area rug and two other chairs, one used to be her mothers seat, the other was hers when she was younger. As the proprietor now, she sits in her fathers chair. Being the exclusive club of Elite Airship Pilots, the club has a hangar for Airships where an expert maintenance crew cleans, polishes, and tunes up the aircrafts of the guests. Other features of the club include a large garden, a pool, and living quarters which can be rented on either a hotel-like day to day fee, or a more permanent month to month tenancy. There are seperate quarters for the attendants to live in, and Stables with a connecting coral area and riding course. There are both indoor and outdoor combat arenas for those wishing to keep their skills sharp by engaging in a friendly duel, however these areas are kept on close watch so that the guests can't use this as a thinly veiled excuse to settle any scores they might have with eachother outside of the confines of the Club. In the main hall there is a bulliten board where guests can post adverts for a variety of different things as well, including bounties for monsters, and wanted ads. Lady Monet's room is on the top floor of the club, as with the chair in the main hall, this is the room her father once used when he stayed there. Another wing of the Club contains a huge kitchen, connected to a world-class dining area. However the guests are allowed to have their meals wherever they wish, be it in the main hall, or up in their rooms, or even outside in the garden area or by the pool, which means that the staff must be extremely attentive, and some have commented that it seems like there is no place where you can't find a person to wait on you. The garden area boasts a Rose Hedge Maze, and a large, freshwater koi pond. Most of the fresh water on the Island is collected from rain clouds that the Club passes through. The staff collects water there and also imports it from the Eiflan Mainland, usually from the city of Levant, which is known for it's pure, fresh water. Yxarr's Underworld Category:Eifel